It is a known fact that the exhaust gases coming from internal combustion engines contain polluting components, such as CO, NOx, SO.sub.2, and others.
In order to remove these components from the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, a great number of catalyzer types, having the most various compositions, has been proposed. All these known catalyzers have the disadvantage that they can not be operated with leaded gasoline, because the lead content after a short time leads to the destruction of the catalyzer. For this reason, the tendency to use unleaded gasoline has emerged, but this is not appropriate for all engine types existing on the market, particularly not for engines with carburetors. Departing from this state of the art, the invention has the object to create a process for the production of a catlyzer and a catalyzer for the removal of polluting components from exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, by avoiding the aforementioned disadvantages and by establishing a process which is not only simple and cost efficient but also produces a catalyzer which removes the polluting components to a large extent, can be operated with leaded gasoline and has a comparatively long life.